Listen to the Thunder
Up in Ice is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 10th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 62nd case of the game. It takes place in Scandinavia. Plot The team receive a special invitation for the concert of The Ironers in Sweden. Tomi, as the biggest fan of them, asked the player to come with him and ask for the autograph from the leader singer Siri Berg. When the team approaches the stage where Siri was supposed to be they found a lifeless body of Siri, tied up for the iron construction and electrocuted to death. The first suspect in this investigation was revealed to be Gun Berg, Priya's girlfriend from investigation in Norway and as well victim's sister. In the later investigation the team found reason to suspect victim's manager Kevin St Kevin and victim's fan Hugo Larsson. After the full autopsy Katarina said that the victim was first knocked with a blunt item before getting ties and electrocuted but that killer left some plastic pieces in the victim's throat which ends to be a cover from the latest and exclusive album of The Ironers called Listen to the Thunder which mean that the killer listen to their new album. The team got permission to use a local PD as their temporary settlement when a woman enters the station and started to yell at the player and Tomi.That woman was an American tourist Kerry Ann Buxton and she said that she had a fight with the victim at the music store causing the team to search a place and learn more about the victim. There the team found that music shop owner Melody Dickenson has a big crush in the victim and she said that she wanted to prepare a big party for the victim before she found that she is dead. As well, the team spoke again with Hugo after the player restored a trophy with a message "YOU LIEAR!". He said that he had a full trust in the victim but then he found that the victim made previous lead singer to lose her voice so she can replace her. In the middle of investigation, Maya reported that sound tried to break into the victim's room. Inside the room the team found a shoe print from the high heels that matches to the Kerry Ann's one. she said that she did broke into the victim's room, but only to find a necklace that the victim stole from her. Beside that, the player found a message wrote in Swedish which per Adolf is written by Gun. She said that that she couldn't handle her sister's homophobic and racistic attitude towards her and her girlfriend. Later on, a unnamed tourist approaches the team and told them that The Ironers manager threat to shot himself. Unnamed tourist said that the manager is inside the music store. They went back and somehow calmed him down. He said that without victim as the lead singer he gonna lose a lot of money and eventually went broke and that all is the victim's fault because she allowed herself to die. Melody is interrogated again after the player found a picture of her and the victim where victim rejects to sign an autograph for her. She said that after that events all her dreams to meet her fall into the wanted and that she is glad someone killed her. Clock is ticking and the team get enough evidence to arrest Kerry Ann Buxton. After multiple denies the team finally made her to confess. She said that she found that the victim had an affair with her husband and that she wanted to talk to her about the situation and they started a fight and after finding that she stole an already stolen necklace. Tomi stop her there and asked on what she mean when she confessed that she as well stole one necklace for the higher goals and that she couldn't let victim to get away with the necklace. She knocked her and tied her, wanting to torture her a little and made her to confess, not knowing that she would really die. Judge Andrich sentenced her to life imprisonment for the murder and stealing. Post-trial, Chief Wilson approached the player and asked if he could have a private word with them. Chief said that he is nominated for the World Peace Reward and before he could finish his thought Tomi slammed into the office and said that Kevin got another suicidal tendentious. They went back to the music stage and again calmed Kevin down and stopped him from suicide. He said that now when bad dissolved with the singer he started to lose money, giving him no reason for life. Desperate to help, the team went back to the Music store to prove him that he don't lose his money. They back to the music store and found torn diagrams who shows (per Zeynep) that Kevin's band broke all the records and that he earned a lot of money. Kevin was happy to hear that and decided to share some profit with EIP. In the meantime, Priya wanted to talk with Gun and help and support her now when her sister is dead. Gun said that the victim had a wooden box she always carried with her and the team concluded that the box could be in her room. They back to the victim's hotel room and found an old picture of the victim and Gun. Gun thanked the player and made a burger for them. After that events, the team jumped into the plane for Copenhagen and joined the others in Great Hall of Peace where Marina Romanova opened the Wold Archives Awards ceremony. The first award to be declared was Peace reward, and the winner was Chief Wilson. At that time a drone appeared and start to shot.... Summary 'Victim' * Siri Berg (Tied up on the iron construction and electrocuted) 'Murder Weapon' * Stun Gun 'Killer' * Kerry Ann Buxton Suspects GBergC10STE.png|Gun Berg KStKevinSTE.png|Kevin St Kevin HugoLarssonSTE.png|Hugo Larsson KerryAnnSTE.png|Kerry Ann Buxton MDickensonSTE.png|Melody Dickenson Quasi-Suspect(s) FWilsonQSTE.png|Felix Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer is left-handed. * The Killer listen to Listen to the Thunder. * The Killer eats caviar. * The Killer has A+ blood type. * The Killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Music Stage (Clues: Victim's body, Pile of drums, Torn paper; New Suspect: Gun Berg) *Speak with Gun Berg about her sister's death (Prerequisite: Music Stage searched) *Examine Pile of drums (Result: Hotel room passkey; New Crime Scene: Victim's Hotel Room) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room (Prerequisite: Passkey found; Clues: Pile of clothing, Box of CDs) *Examine Pile of clothing (Result: LocketFace) *Examine Unknown Face (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Kevin St Kevin) *Examine Box of CDs (Result: CD) *Examine CD (Result: Name; New Suspect: Hugo Larsson) *Speak with Kevin St Kevin about the victim (Prerequisite: Unknown face recognized) *Speak with Hugo Larsson (Prerequisite: CD message recovered) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is left-handed) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Clues: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: CD Album; Attribute: The Killer listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Move to the next Chapter! Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Kerry Ann Buxton *See what's the problem with Kerry Ann (Profile Updated: Kerry Ann is left-handed and listen to Listen to the Thunder; New Crime Scene: Music Store) *Investigate Music Store (Prerequisite: Kerry Ann interrogated; Clues: Box of instruments, Faded poster, Broken pieces) *Examine Box of instruments (Result: Microphone) *Examine Faded Poster (Result: Poster) *Examine Poster (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Melody Dickenson) *Examine broken pieces (Result: Trophy) *Speak with Melody Dickenson about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Poster recovered; Profile Updated: Melody listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Question Hugo about the trophy (Prerequisite: Trophy restored; Profile Updated: Hugo is left-handed and listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Analyze Microphone (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats caviar; New Crime Scene: TV Counter) *Investigate TV Counter (Prerequisite: Microphone analyzed; Clues: Trashcan, Shoeprint) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Swedish message) *Examine Shoeprint (Result: High Heels print) *Question Kerry Ann about her break-up into the victim's room (Prerequisite: Shoeprint recognized; Profile Updated: The Killer eats caviar) *Analyze Swedish Message (12:00:00) *Ask Gun why she wrote a threat to the victim (Prerequisite: Swedish message analyzed; Profile Updated: Gun is left-handed, listen to Listen to the Thunder and eats caviar) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Calm Kevin down (Profile Updated: Kevin is left-handed, listen to Listen to the Thunder and eats caviar; New crime Scene: Item Shelves) *Investigate Item Shelves (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Clues: Blue crate, Victim's purse) *Examine Blue Crate (Result: Picture) *Examine Victim's purse (Result: Stun gun) *Speak with Melody about the picture (Prerequisite: Picture found) *Analyze Stun gun (12:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Stun gun; New Crime Scene: Iron Construction) *Investigate Iron Construction (Prerequisite: Stun gun analyzed; Cues: Metal wire, Pliers) *Examine Metal wire (Result: Hair) *Examine Pliers (Result: Blood) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A+ blood type) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move to the Peace of Ice 3! Peace of Ice 3 *See if you can help Gun *Investigate Music Stage (Prerequisite: Chief Wilson interrogated; Clues: Kevin St Kevin) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room (Prerequisite: Gun interrogated; Clues: Wooden box) *Save Kevin from the suicide again (Prerequisite: Crime scene searched) *Examine Wooden box (Result: Victim's belongings) *Examine the victim's belongings (Result: Old Picture) *Investigate Music store (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Clues: Torn paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Diagrams) *Give the picture to Gun (Prerequisite: Old picture found; Reward: Burger) *Analyze Diagrams (03:00:00) *Say good news to Kevin (Prerequisite: Diagrams analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Finish the conversation with Chief Wilson (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: Fancy Suit) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Scandinavia (STE)